My life as a RPG
by Mara.Kag
Summary: My life has never been better than when I died, that might seem paradoxical to the lot of you, but to me, it is how I started living the true life. I reincarnated with my full memory after going in the afterlife and pick what I wanted my next incarnation to be, I was fully prepared to change everything, and so I did. Follow me as I live what any fan of dragon ball would kill for.


DBZ RPG chapter 1: 

New game plus is a must!

Well, I certainly don't know where I should start, maybe by shit hit the fan, and I died? That sure is putting it just, I know, but you would not want to hear about my shit of life. Anyway, I was now standing in front of a reception desk inside a building much like a hostel, I had no idea such thing existed in the afterlife, the receptionist is making a sign of coming to him. Most likely it is to explain where this is, at less I hope it is like so because I don't want to be lost forever in the afterlife.

-Welcome, I hope you last play at life was fulfilling.

-My what now?

-Ah I see, it was a stealth play eh, well no matter. Now you can go to room 1007 to proceed to your next incarnation in whatever world you can think or has been created. Then you can choose any way you want it to play like, you want a quiet life has a billionaire so be it, you want to play into an MMORPG as you wish and you can personalize a world tailored right for you with a mismatch of what your good point from your past life karma can buy you. Just remember when you die next, you will still be sent to paradise 2.0 the best way to live in the heavenly realm. The guy that was, most likely, in charge of this place told me while giving me a key.

I took the key and not too startled decided to see for myself what that was exactly, maybe this time I would not have a bad draw? I guess I was not a bad guy in my last life, perhaps not a nice one either but still. I can hope to get something fun this time around maybe some smooth experience in a manga or something like that, that is the dream of most people is it not?

I finally found the room, I introduced the key in the hole, and a flash of light washed over me before I ended up in front of a blank screen. It took a bit of time before the room set in place like it was evaluating me or something, a light of different colours flashed over.

**Karma evaluation is done: Played score positive: 1 003 723 points of good karma.**

That sure is a shit tonne of points, I wonder where it came from I was not that much of a good guy, and it not like a saved a world from annihilation or something.

**Good karma can be brought about from the simple action of greeting someone daily to indeed saving the lives of countless.**

**Player can now choose a realm to live on for your next play out and use karma point to customize.**

**Today only for those that enter them now three worlds are free of charge: Dragon ball world, Narutoverse and the realms of Bleach. All other choice costs at less 10 000 point except the generic world who is free. All other customization cost point, be wary of how you spend your points if you don't waste them all you won't have them next time you come. Each day's new free options for our customers at are your disposal, don't forget to review the service next time around**

-Well if it is free, the dragon ball world seems nice, plus I am kind of a geek of it.

**Is player sure of his selection, you won't be able to change after having confirmed.**

-Yeah, I am sure, at worst I die and get sent back here no?

**Indeed, the player will just lose all his Karma points.**

-Then let go with the dragon ball world.

**Character customization open, please select a specie.**

-Do you have a board of the possible species?

**Certainly, there it is.**

**Race:**

**Human**

**Saiyan**

**Arcosian**

**Frost Demon**

**Namekian**

**Hybride**

**Cyborg**

**Majin (Buu)**

**Demon**

**Angel**

It is also possible to create a new species altogether, those are only the confirmed aliens' races existing in the world of dragon ball. Cyborg is considered a different species by the fact that they are enhanced living being with infinite energy.

-Hybrid is tempting, but if you are going to be in dragon ball, it has to be a Saiyan eh.

**Selection made: Please select age and gender.**

-Oh, I won't come in as a baby? Plus I can select the gender, well I always made my avatar female in all my games, might as well be one for once. As for the age maybe 12 that would be nice to start on not too old but not too young just perfect to start training.

**Please customize your character**

A physical representation of my character was displayed. I could guess it was the generic model of a twelve-year-old Saiyan girl she was cute with the trace of baby fat still there, a bit short, maybe that has to do with the fact Saiyan age slower after reaching adulthood and a little scary too. I worked on it a bit and even got some points from pointing out ideas for avatar animation to demonstrate the capability in a fight and the design that the avatar will have when I play it. My character was about four feet eight inch tall had black silk-like hair that stopped in the middle of her back, little spikes for the fringe. Her face was overall a cute beauty with purple, black eyes, a thin chin and feature that had lost her child fat. She looked gracious, maybe a bit of a mix between Cabba and Cauliffla body structure wise, with a decent amount of chest for her age.

In total it took me about 10 hours to perfect the design of the girl I will inhabit my next life, it was so precise I could even choose the length of her Saiyan tail. Clothing was obviously a Saiyan armour with purple colour for the under armour, no spaulder thought those look highly annoying, and the gloves are skin tight up past the wrist add to that regular combat shoes, and you have my girl and my next incarnation. She looks sweet, and I am really proud of having made her. I confirmed all the selection process and got to the next screen.

**Option menu**

**Player point:1 013 723**

**Classic 0p**

**Normal mode 100p**

**Rpg mode 10 000p**

**Hard mode 500p**

**Easy mode 1000p**

**Custom mode 100 000p**

**Age selection 1000**

**Area selection 1000**

**From the womb 0p**

**Lost Memories 10 000p (keep you memories)**

**Age random 0p(Not in immediate danger)**

**Area random 0p(Not in dangerous area)**

**Experience + 20 000p (all exp x 2)**

**Special power + 20 000p (Base special power x 2)**

**Martial art masterie 20 000p (master of all martial art base form)**

Well, that was the few in the list I could see for now I guess RPG mode, age selection so I don't get dropped at the time Freezer kill the Saiyan and area selection, though they say they won't leave you in dangerous environment or age it is still dubious to which point. Hum experience plus, special power plus, I guess lost memories to keep my previous memories and martial mastery look fine too plus I have a lot of points to spend so that 82 000 points right off. But I don't see how others could use anymore, there is not that much choice.

Character development in progress, you have selected the RPG mode window selection screen charging. The player will now have to create his character sheet to play in the dragon ball RPG he has chosen.

Sure lovely and that was how I was send to my next choice selection screen.

**Select Name:**

-Hum, well how about Kine? That sounds good.

**Name: Kine**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Gender: Female**

**Title: none**

**Age: 12**

**Teen Saiyan can only display 0.5 of her str, sta and per in power lvl.**

**LVL:1**

**200 exp to lvl 2 all exp obtained is multiplied per two because of exp plus**

**Karma:0**

**Stats:50 (you get 25 stat per lvl)**

**Hp: (Sta x age x lvl)=hp**

**Str:**

**Sta:**

**Perc:**

**Agi:**

**Int:**

**Charisma and luck are hidden stats refer to guide to know more.**

**Energie modifier:1 can be upgraded permanently by zenkaï boost or temporarily by transformations.**

**Power level:**

**(0.5str x 0.5per x 0.5sta ) x energie modifier= power level**

**Atk modifier**

**Physical : 1 x 0.5 agi x 0.5 str x energie modifier= physical atk**

**Ki :1 x 0.5int x 0.5 perc x energie modifier = ki atk**

**Technique:**

**Energie ball lvl 0**

**Flight lvl 0**

**Martial art lvl max**

**Perk:**

**Racial:**

**Oozaru: under the full moon transform in a giant ape with an energy modifier of 10.**

**Tail: you have a tail that can serve as a fifth limb, smack the plebeians with it.**

**Zenkaï boost: each time you have less than 50% of hp you get 0.2 to you energy modifier after recovery each time you**

**Special power:**

**Please select 2 special power. As user as selected special power plus user get a double special power, please select 4**

**Gamer: to you, life is a game in all sense you can see your stats whenever you want. 50 000p**

**Space power: you understand the concept of space and can move in it using your energy to wrap to another place. You can also create small time dungeon: 15 000p**

**Time power: you understand the concept of time and can manipulate it, be wary of time patrollers getting you for it. 50 000p**

**Healing: you can heal from anything (even your tail, or an arm, think Namekian) using your energy, use it to get a zenkaï boost when you are at death door: 40 000p**

**Technofreak: you only need to see a machine once to replicate it and can create new stuff from simple ideas: 10 000p**

**Hair change: you can manipulate your hair to change at will: 1000p**

**Airtight:Survive the vacuum of space: 5000p**

**There was a lot on this list, and it was going on for a long time, but I guess I liked gamer, space power, healing and techno freak the most, those would be most useful. I can see how time might be appealing to most, but it is really not worth it if I am going to be hunted by time patrollers. So that 115 000 points out plus the 82 000 already, I still have a shit tonne of points left I wonder if most human have that must.**

**Negative, at most normal human have around 200 000 to 300 000 points of good karma. Next choice of perks up to exhaustion of points.**

**Perk:**

**Elite: you are born into the elite of planet Vegeta, and like all elite you get a boost in power +1 point to energy modifier, plus 0.2 to energy modifier per lvl, each zenkaï boost gets 0.1 more and + 10 stats per lvl. 20 000p**

**S gene awakened: Like Trunk and Goten your s gene is active from birth you can become super Saiyan like it was in sold. 40 000p**

**Oozaru perfect control: Your mind is always clear when you become an Oozaru, it makes you the superior one: 5000p**

**Ki control: you can control your ki like you limbs +1 to all energy attack modifier and you get 200% to levelling all ki based ability: 10 000p**

**Lucky bastard: although luck is not a visible state you at less have more luck than your average joe 300% luck when playing all luck based game. 25 000p**

**Charism of the devil: you are as charismatic as the devil itself + 300% to all speech and events that involve charisma. 25 000p**

**Legendary: you are a Legendary Super Saiyan each minute you passed in the Super Saiyan form increase your energy modifier by 0.1 be careful this form can make you go berserk if you don't have enough intelligence and perception to counter it. 100 000p**

**Minor Boost: You can add 5 points into your starting stats: 10 000p**

**Boost: you can add 20 points to your starting stats: 50 000**

**Major boost: you can add 100 points to your starting stats; 300 000p**

**Critical zenkaï boost: each time you suffer from an injury that lower your hp under 25%, you have a 10% chance to have a critical zenkaï that multiply per 2 the boost. Each time you reduce your hp under 10%, you have a 30% chance to have a zenkaï that multiply per 3 the boost you receive. And, finally, if you are under 5% hp, you have a 50% to receive a boost increased per 6. 100 000p**

**Scroll down to display more**

Legendary seem risky, although cheated like no tomorrow, even for an energy modifier that increase by that much useless you perfectly control it, it looks like you would go berserk in a matter of seconds. I can buy elite, and s gene that is a must-have in the dragon ball world I certainly don't see why I would not take them. Most of what I can see without scrolling down is a must have, I guess they provide the most popular at the beginning the list maybe? It adds up to about 565 000 if I don't take legendary and I still have more than 200 000 points to spend. Let see if I scroll down what I can get.

Those two certainly look good the genius and the karma converter.

Genius: you need only to have seen or heard of a concept in martial art in general or ki control to get it then you only need to try it to obtain the skill. 150 000p

Karma converter; you convert your remaining karma point to your next life, you will only get half of your remaining karma point: ?p

After finishing to fine-tune my character sheet, I get this sweet little thing:

**Name: Kine**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Gender: Female**

**Title: none**

**Age: 12**

**Teen Saiyan(age 10 to 17) can only display 0.5 of her str, sta and per in power lvl.**

**LVL:1**

**200 exp to lvl 2 all exp obtained is multiplied per two because of exp plus option**

**Karma:50 861.5**

**Stats:0/175 (Get 25 stat per lvl + 10 for elite perk)**

**Hp:480**

**(sta x age x lvl)=hp**

**Str:35**

**Sta:40**

**Perc:35**

**Agi:30**

**Int:35**

**Charisma and luck are hidden stats refer to guide to know more.**

**Energie modifier:2 can be upgraded permanently by zenkaï boost or temporarily by transformations.**

**Power lvl:12 250**

**(0.5str x 0.5perc x 0.5sta) x energie modifier= power level**

**Atk modifier:**

**Physique: 1 x 0.5str x 0.5 agi x energie modifier=525**

**Ki: 2 x 0.5 int x 0.5 perc x energie modifier=1225**

**Technique:**

**Energie ball lvl 0**

**Flight lvl 0**

**Martial art lvl max**

**Transformation:**

**Oozaru: Power lvl x 10 all atk x 10**

**Super Saiyan: unknown**

**Perk:**

**Elite: you are born into the elite of planet Vegeta, and like all elite you get a boost in power +1 point to energy modifier, plus 0.2 energy modifier per lvl, each zenkaï boost gets 0.1 more and + 10 stats bonus per lvl.**

**S gene awakened: Like Trunk and Goten your s gene is active from birth you can become Super Saiyan like it was in sold.**

**Oozaru perfect control: Your mind is always clear when you become an Oozaru it makes you the biggest danger around.**

**Ki control: you can control your ki like you limbs +1 to all energy attack modifier and you get +200% to levelling all ki based ability.**

**Lucky bastard: although luck is not a visible state you at less have more success than your average joe 300% luck when playing all luck based game.**

**Charism of the devil: you are as charismatic as the devil itself + 300% to all speech and events that involve charisma.**

**Minor Boost: You can add 5 points into your starting stats**

**Boost: you can add 20 points to your starting stats**

**Major boost: you can add 100 points to your starting stats.**

**Critical zenkaï boost: each time you suffer from an injury that lower your hp under 25%, you have a 10% chance to have a critical zenkaï that multiply per 2 the boost. Each time you reduce your hp under 10%, you have a 30% chance to have a zenkaï that multiply per 3 the boost you receive. And, finally, if you are under 5% hp, you have a 50% to receive a boost increased per 6. 100 000p**

**Genius: you need only to have seen or heard of a concept in general martial art or ki control to get it, then you just need to try it to obtain the skill.**

**Karma converter: you convert your remaining karma point to your next life you will only get half of your remaining karma points.**

**Racial:**

**Oozaru: under the full moon transform in a giant ape with and energy modifier of 10.**

**Tail: you have a tail that can serve as a fifth limb, smack the plebeians with it.**

**Zenkaï boost: each time you have less than 50% of hp you get 0.2 to you energy modifier after full recovery, each time you get under 25% and fully recover you get 0.4%, each time you get under 10% you get 0.8 after full recovery. (+0.1 elite perk)**

**Special power:**

**Gamer: to you, life is a game in all senses, you can see your stats whenever you want.**

**Space power: you understand the concept of space and can move in it using your energy. You can also create small time dungeon.**

**Healing: you can heal from anything (even your tail, or an arm think Namekian) using your energy, use it to get a zenkaï boost when you are at death door.**

**Techno freak: you only need to see a machine once to replicate it and can create new stuff from simple ideas.**

**Equipment:**

**Saiyan armour reduce all dmg per 25% (old model)**

**Tight fit gloves (White)**

**Combat shoe (Black)**

**Under Armour clothing (Purple)**

-I wonder where I go from there anything else I need to know?

**Nothing else other than to choose your destination and the age inside the timeline you want to be inserted into. As a special service your existence and all your actions won't trigger the time patrollers alerts.**

-Hum, then possibly one year before the destruction of planet Vegeta and on the world itself anywhere not dangerous and civilized.

**Player demands executed, registering user inside server of dragon ball RPG, universe 7 planet Vegeta, age 736, City 26B, habitation matriculate 341 213, Saiyan name Kine. Loading avatar and combining soul please be patient will system load.**

A few seconds later and all I could see was black, I guess it is a little like being born again, but after a few minutes, I could sense I was back in a body of flesh and blood. I opened my eyes, sensing I was in a bed, the blanket was not the most comfortable, you would have thought a species that has such advanced technologies would at less live in comfort when not annexing planet by murdering their population. Guess I should have thought better, at less it is not a slab of rock.

**\+ 1 point toward intelligence to have figured out Saiyan didn't crave comfort more than fighting**

Well, that tells me that, now before starting my journey I should probably try to control my power lvl, would not want our dear king to send me to the execution platform before I can escape this planet. I guess I have no attachment whatsoever toward my race, heck I don't even have parents if the fabricated memories I have in my mind are correct, I became an orphan at the age of 8. My saving grace from the orphanage was because I am an elite born with more than 500 units of power, that and the fact I have an older sister that is of age, well no wonder I have more than 12 000 power level by age 12.

I started by meditating to sense my ki, that was not too hard, my ki was like a gentle stream of warm water inside my whole body. Now to mask my power level, should I try to retain it like a lid, or maybe a mantle? After a few tries, I figured the mantle was a better description I just needed to use the ki and keep it inside, perhaps it was a bit like a dam the less you want it to flood out the more you close it? Weirdly I could also feel some energy outside like little puddles and ponds all over the place, were those my neighbourhoods?

**After various trial user has created aura control, ki sensing and meditation.**

-Great, now let get to other stuff, I want to get some shit done before the end of the day. I really don't know why I said that out loud but anyway nobody is there to hear it.

All the function of this house was automated, I only had to ask for something, and it was done for me, so I asked for breakfast to be made while I was washing my self. I could have taken a bath but I always been practical and in favour of a shower, plus that let me look at my body. I am actually quite the looker for my age, well not that it, but it is always appreciated to be pretty, I guess all those hours of customization weren't wasted on it.

So I finished to wash, ate my breakfast and decide to explore the gig a little bit before making any more decisions for the day. The house itself is quite bland, but I guess this is a default setting the system gave me to at less look as usual, plus it is still quite well done and practical. I even have a healing machine inside, and I frankly wonder if I could not tweak it to make it more effective, my scouter is also down on one of the low table in the entrance of the house.

I should probably go and access my ability and train a bit to see what I can do, it would not be good to be sent on a conquest mission without any experience in handling myself. Better yet I might be able to grasp some new ability or maybe even copy technique I have read about in the manga and seen in the anime. Thinking about where I should go I remember, from the tidbit of information I gained from the system, that there is a training ground not too far away from my house. I could probably fly there and try my stuff out in the open.

Oh and if I can maybe I could try to find some heavy cloth to train with, at 10-time gravity that might be quite effective. If I remember correctly, you can order thing on the central console matrice of the house, there it is clothing,→ Training,→ custom order,→ and there I made a description of what I want. A pair of wristbands that weight 5 pounds each, an undershirt that weight 50 pounds, and ankle band weighing 10 pounds each in total that would be an added weight of 80 pounds that should make for proper training since in 10-time gravity that would be like wearing 800 pounds. Here the order has been made and debited from my account since apparently, I have one. That good and the delivery should be only one hour from now? Well, that was fast, but I guess they are all made by machine and everything should be automatized, or at less, I'd imagine it's like that.

Anyway enough time wasted let go blow some shit up, maybe if I can do a Kamehameha I would not have wasted my life entirely this time around? Well with a power lvl like mine I should be up to do it, heck, I might actually blow a planet if I am careless. I certainly need a signature beam move too, because you know every character need one of those and I certainly don't want to just become a copycat. I could probably come up with an attack much like the destructo disk, that technique can be a killed even again higher enemies. I am not sure how it will work for me in this world when I fight will I get to kill someone in one shot or do I have to deplete their hp?

**For having thought of many good things the player receive 3 points toward intelligence and for having continuously used sensing and aura skill 2 points toward perception. Skills have leveled up from continuous usage.**

Well at least it seems like I can get stats points from my actions and my mostly passive skill will lvl up by them self as long as I don't shut them off completely. That probably a good thing I would not know how to train them any other way, it is good to have an RPG based power and all that when you look at it this way. From the look of it though I tried to change my power level displayed to about 6000, so it would not be too low, but also not too shabby for an elite my age.

I opened my front door and took flight, at first it was quite slow, and I could only go up 10 meters, but after a few minutes it levelled up enough I could probably fly at full speed. I guess this has to do with my ki manipulation perk, it should help level up the ki ability and thing like that, maybe the genius perk help too. I quickly found the place, it looked like one of those testing military ground, with some nasty craters hare and there. Most likely those are from beam shot and ki blast, I don't see anyone around I wonder if I am the only Saiyan interested in coming here today?

From the continuous action to observe you have developed a new skill: observe lvl 1

Oh, that the outstanding cheat appraisal skill all gamer should have! Well, let use it right not to see what I can get out of it.

**Observe:**

**Training ground # 423 a simple training group of 10 square kilometres, after years of use it now looks like a battlefield or a military testing field.**

I guess I should really not have hope for much after all most appraisal skill at low level in novels is useless in the beginning. I got down into the field and started powering a few energy balls and throwing them at rock formations here and there annihilating them into nothingness. After a few dozen shots I got the hang of it, I could even control them at a distance, it was just a matter of concentration. I guess I am ready to try using a beam shot, let go with a safe bet the Kamehameha. As such I positioned myself like all the character that have used this technique in the past, getting my hands together and instinctively controlling my ki toward my hand will slowly building it up alongside the name of the technique that probably serves as a catalyst to focus and concentrate the ki of the user.

-Kamehameha!

Sending my hands forward a beam of continuous energy was released from them, moving pass and destroying some boulder and then hitting into a mountain wall of rock smashing it into pieces. I decided to stop releasing my ki from the energy wave so it would stop destroying everything in his way. Seriously though it was the most fantastic thing I ever did in my life, I mean in my two lives, that made me feel so alive and my inner nerd is seriously jumping in joy from having performed the one technique that any dragon ball fan wants to do since their childhood. Well, there's also the Super Saiyan transformation, but I am not quite ready to do it just yet, plus that would surely alert freezer of my existence if I suddenly had s power lvl of half a million.

**Technique learned from trial and error Kamehameha.**

Well, at least I get a fresh new technique for my effort. Although if we talk about transformation, I could probably try the oozaru form to know what it is like, the only problem is that there is no full moon on the planet at this time or any time soon. Maybe if I knew how to perform the power ball that creates brutz waves? If I remember Vegeta said you need to use your condensed energy and then mix it with oxygen? Hum well I can only try for now maybe I'll get it right with enough luck, at worst I could always find someone who knows how to perform it to teach me about it.

Several hours later I had yet to find the correct configuration for the Powerball, so I decided to do some martial art katas to change my mind of it and create my own brand of martial art. I certainly would like to know what I am comfortable with even if it seems like I have, most know how and insight toward the domain, probably because of the option I took and the many perks like elite and genius.

Once again after a few hours of trial and error I have come out with my own brand of martial art I even got a skill out of it. The Kine style! Well, I know that lame, but I really have no naming sense for those things, because yeah apparently originals skills are named by their creator. My way of doing is mostly using my nimbleness and agility to come around opponents, I thought of using my special ability of space to create a dungeon to try out my abilities at it a little, but I should probably wait until I am back home. I gained some stamina, strength and perception while training, I had to combine all my way of fighting together and used most of my ki for the day after briefly meditating I was on my way back home to rest.

**Congratulation to the user for having trained without the prompting of the system, you receive 200 experience and half a senzu bean.**

From that my power level increased by leap, but I guess it will be like that in the beginning. I didn't yet try to get a zenkaï from sending myself ki blast and stupid shit like that I don't have a death wish after all, maybe later now that I have a senzu bean, or half of it at less to get rid of injury on the spot. Shit thought levelling up made me stronger at just level 2 then anyone post Namek saga. If I continue like that, I will certainly be overkill by the time I am level 10. Anyway, after having distributed my stats point evenly, for now, I was finally at my own door.

Back inside my house, I found a box with the weighted clothes I had ordered, taking them in hand they were really heavy. That was good like that I won't need to replace them any time yet. Tomorrow I would try to create a dungeon to see what they are like, maybe if it was like a specific series I read in my past I could lvl up some inside it.

For now, I need to rest, so let go up into bed and right to dreamland. After having removed my armour and clothing, I dropped in my bed in nothing but my birth suit, although that fact may be arguable since I was never really born in this world though I had memories of my Saiyans parents. The next morning I was woken up by someone ringing at my door, it took me a few minutes clothing myself and running to open the door. I was seriously not ready for the one that was at my doorstep, nor the baby she had in hand.

* * *

**Statue:**

**Name: Kine**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Gender: Female**

**Title:none**

**Age: 12**

**Teen saiyan can only display 0.5 of her str, sta and per in power lvl.**

**LVL:2**

**200/700 exp to lvl 3 all exp obtained is multiplied per two by the system because of exp plus option.**

**Karma:50 861.5**

**Stats:0 (Get 25 stat per lvl + 10 for elite perk)**

**Hp:1176**

**(sta x age x lvl)=hp**

**Str: 47**

**Sta: 49**

**Perc: 45**

**Agi: 37**

**Int: 46**

**Charisma and luck are hidden stats refer to guide to know more.**

**Energie modifier: 2.2 can be upgraded permanently by zenkaï boost or temporarily by transformations+0.2 per lvl from elite perk.**

**Power lvl:28 500 (hidden) → 6000 (displayed)**

**(0.5str x 0.5per x 0.5sta ) x energie modifier= power level**

**Atk modifier:**

**Physique: 2 x 0.5 str x 0.5 agi x energie modifier=1809.5**

**Ki: 2.5 x 0.5 int x 0.5 perc x energie modifier=2846.25**

**Technique:**

**Energie ball lvl 7 (you can send a ki ball that has 140% of your power and controls it)**

**Kamehameha lvl 3 (use the famous Kamehameha to blow up your adversary into nothingness 150% of you power lvl slight control of the trajectory with concentration.)**

**Flight lvl 6 (you can fly up to 500 meters and go at 180 km per hours)**

**Martial art lvl max (you know how to kick some ass big time, no one is your equal in the domain)**

**Kine style lvl 4 (your own brand of ass-kicking, use fast moves to beat your opponents into the ground with physical attacks mixed with ki blasts and energy waves +1 to all physical attack and + 0.5 to all energy attack)**

**Kick lv 5 220% of physical attack are send in dmg**

**Punch lvl 6 175% of physical attack are send in dmg**

**Aura control lvl 5 (you can cut down to one-tenth your aura try to be stealthy)**

**Ki sensing lvl 3 (can sense ki up to 500 meters with 80% accuracy)**

**Meditation lvl 2 (restore 3 and 1.5% power lvl (ki) per 30 seconds)**

**Transformation:**

**Oozaru: power lvl x 10 all atk x 10**

**Super Saiyan:Unknow**

**Perk:**

**Elite: you are born into the elite of planet Vegeta, and like all elite you get a boost in power +1 point to energy modifier, plus 0.2 energy modifier per lvl, each zenkaï boost gets 0.1 more and + 10 stats bonus per lvl.**

**S gene awakened: Like Trunk and Goten your s gene is active from birth you can become Super saiyan like it was in sold.**

**Oozaru perfect control: Your mind is always clear when you become an Oozaru it makes you the biggest danger around.**

**Ki control: you can control your ki like you limbs +1 to all energy attack modifier and you get +200% to levelling all ki based ability.**

**Lucky bastard: although luck is not a visible state you at less have more success than your average joe 300% luck when playing all luck based game.**

**Charism of the devil: you are as charismatic as the devil itself + 300% to all speech and events that involve charisma.**

**Minor Boost: You can add 5 points into your starting stats:**

**Boost: you can add 20 points to your starting stats:**

**Major boost: you can add 100 points to your starting stats:**

**Critical zenkaï boost: each time you suffer from an injury that lower your hp under 25%, you have a 10% chance to have a critical zenkaï that multiply per 2 the boost. Each time you reduce your hp under 10%, you have a 30% chance to have a zenkaï that multiply per 3 the boost you receive. And, finally, if you are under 5% hp, you have a 50% to receive a boost increased per 6.**

**Genius: you need only to have seen or heard of a concept in general martial art or ki control to get it then you just need to try it to obtain the skill.**

**Karma converter; you convert your remaining karma point to your next life you will only get half of your remaining karma point.**

**Racial:**

**Oozaru: under the full moon transform in a giant ape with and energy modifier of 10.**

**Tail: you have a tail that can serve as a fifth limb, smack the plebeians with it. This is also your ticket to Oozaru transformation, without it, you are losing on the fun King Kong time!**

**Zenkaï boost: each time you have less than 50% of hp you get 0.2 to you energy modifier after full recovery, each time you get under 25% and fully recover you get 0.4%, each time you get under 10% you get 0.8 after full recovery. (+0.1 elite perk)**

**Special power:**

**Gamer: to your life is a game in all sense, you can see your stats whenever you want and create new game skill.**

**Space power: you understand the concept of space and can move in it using your energy. You can also create small time dungeon.**

**Healing: you can heal from anything (even your tail, or an arm think Namekian) using your energy, use it to get a zenkaï boost when you are at death door.**

**Technofreak: you only need to see a machine once to replicate it and can create new stuff from simple ideas.**

**Equipment:**

**Saiyan armour reduce all dmg per 25% (old model)**

**Tight fit gloves (White)**

**Combat shoe (Black)**

**Weighted clothing (black 80 pounds)**

**Under Armour clothing (Purple)**

**Item box:**

**1x Half a senzu beans (restore 50% hp and energy when eaten)**

* * *

_Author note: I will try to make the whole sheet of stats only at the end of each chapter and probably from now on just the stats and power level except new techniques gained in subsequent chapters._

_As I am originally someone who speak and write in French I would like the readers to be understanding, there will be errors in spelling and probably Grammarly, it is normal as English is only my second language even if I believe myself competent enough to write a text in it and be understood. _

_As this novel is mostly written as a distraction don't go hoping for daily updates, I will try to at less post once a month, but I won't follow a schedule of release as I am no professional author and have work IRL._

_Comments are welcome, idea suggestion and such if you have seen an error you can report it I'll try to correct it. I won't get responses to all comment, but I will try to come around to read them and respond to the constructive ones._


End file.
